


Floral Apologies (Kinda One Shot)

by HeyLetsGoKukiKo



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Denial of Feelings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Pre-Epilogue, Self-Hatred, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28892229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyLetsGoKukiKo/pseuds/HeyLetsGoKukiKo
Summary: After a month when the Habitat was resigned by Boris Habit himself, he took up therapy, and became a caregiver of the little Flower Kid, and a friend of their family. He has finally started taking up gardening, with his love of plant care resurfacing.Flower Kid wanted to make special bouquet deliveries, and worked hard at chores to get 22 free bouquets. When delivering an extra special bouquet to their favorite habitician, Kamal Bora; They encouraged Boris to make amends, and finally talk to him after putting it off for 2 months total. Missing him dearly, Boris really wants to, but is scared out of his mind, fearing Kamal doesn't want anything to do with him, despite little Flower's reassurance. Little does he know, it's not going to be as bad as anticipated.(The prompt was from the Zine art of Kamal receiving flowers from Habit and Flower Kid. stan kamal bora.)
Relationships: Boris Habit/Kamal Bora, Kamal Bora/Dr. Boris Habit
Kudos: 7





	Floral Apologies (Kinda One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever public fic, hello! I'm kuki. (im writin these notes at 2 am, I made this on google doc)  
> my writing style is strange and sappy, its messy, but i hope you like it.  
> my flower kid has a name!! it comes in near the end. (hint: their last name is posiepocket)  
> boris is a flighty, nervous, pining wreck and only talks really goofy(like when he types) when he's rambling. kamal is very supportive and protective of boris. flower kid is a spunky and curious little young'n who gives habit social advice. kamal gets phone calls from FC often. kamal and boris awkwardly banter.  
> (also, gee FC, how come limbolane lets you have two dads)

Down a suburban street, an extremely tall man with long curly auburn hair and green skin, in a black peacoat and a striking pink faux feather boa; Followed by a quite small in comparison freckled child with light copper skin and short, dark blonde frizzy locks wearing overalls, walked down said street together. Both of them held gorgeous bouquets carefully in hand. 

They had a place to be, for someone very special to both of them on this weekend, was expecting them to come by sometime this month. The tall man, by the name of Doctor Boris Habit, who was nearly middle-aged, at 37 years old, was frantic out of his mind because of this delivery. He was encouraged by the stubbornly optimistic child, no older than 10, who kept their name a secret for fun, known as "Flower Kid" to accompany them. Not many people seem to know their actual name, but they don't mind, because Flower Kid sounded like a superhero title.

The special someone's house they were going to in question meant the world to Boris. 

A month before is when Boris and Flower had truly met in person. A month and about 3 weeks is when this all started.

After a strange summer camp-like stay at a place called the "Habitat" created by Dr. Habit...Flower had met 22 other "habiticians". Though, something awful was brewing by Habit's hand.

To keep it short, influenced by the words on the terrace wind, it was Flower Kid who had convinced everyone to leave from bonding with them. That special someone of Dr. Habit's was the very person who warned Flower about Habit.

The truth was, Boris was a harsh, obsessed, yet broken man, hiding under a charismatic visage. He pushed everyone away, and scared others out of their pants.

Though that wasn't who he truly was deep down. The true Boris Habit was quiet, empathetic, tenderhearted, and was extremely critical with himself. He couldn't even believe he was ever that eloquent. Even if he was getting better, he didn't feel like he improved much.

Presently, he still wasn't even sure if he had even grown from the unforgivable years of trauma he faced in his childhood.

Near the Habitat, he concealed himself in a thin glass watchtower, and locked his own damaged heart away. He previously embraced the wrath he felt.

But it was Flower Kid who stopped him right in his tracks.

"I guess I gotta do this the HARD WAY...This flower's perfect for you! Heh-heh!! They don't call me Flower Kid for nuthin'!"

Somehow, with one miraculous, fickle flower known as a "Tooth Lily" from his past that the child had tended to so easily, changed everything. 

That flower was the thing Boris was resented by his father for, laughed at for what he thought was beautiful. His father did something awful to him that truly scarred him for life. He was ridiculed and laughed at for missing a tooth that never grew back.

Any seeds he found of that flower in his vicinity he had rid of in the Habitat. But he didn't get all of them. He was careless, and had ripped out pages from his old diary, crumpling them up and littering them. He was so overcome with this childhood trauma induced agony, that he didn't even care who read it. He was usually secretive of his past, even to his special someone. This was the only time he was careless, from trying to forget his past. And...he was grateful he was careless. That carelessness, unintentionally was a cry for help. And Flower Kid is an innocent, curious little child with a nose for clues. Other Habitat members had found the paper of his diary entries, and gave it to them as an extra gift for helping them cheer up. All of them were trauma ridden diary entries from different years in his life. The curious little Flower Kid had figured what they had to do to get Boris to open up.

But that's not to say they didn't have their fair share of clashing. They weren't always convinced he still had good in him right away; because he was constantly trying to intimidate them, similar to his not so great boss traits to his employees.

Despite Habit telling them not to cheer others up before he could manipulate everyone; outright remarking his distaste for their impetuous behavior to them live on PSAs, they were resilient. They said, in quotes, 

"I'm not gonna let some meanie-pants tell me not to help others."

But who was the special someone who encouraged them to talk it out with Boris and find his soft spot? Who convinced them he wasn't the harsh person he was making himself out to be?

Kamal Bora, Dr. Habit's ex dental assistant. Olive skin, bright eyed, wavy and messy hair, and passionate about his ambitions. It's hard to see under easy to set off anxiety. He was quite sensitive, and you could always read when he wasn't feeling well. Previously and even then, he was drawn to Habit's charisma. Even if that turned out to be an act, he still knew that was a part of him, what he wanted others to see.

He wasn't too much younger than Habit himself, at almost 30 years old. (Doctorates take a good 10 years already, ya know.) 

He was only slightly below average height for his age, but compared to Habit, he looked really short. Despite a falling out from Habit pushing his employees away, Kamal still believed there was good in him. They were close friends before. He let his temper get to him, setting off Habit. So he left the premises of Habit's hiding place, his workplace in the Habitat. He was over Boris' unreasonable attitude. So on that first week he was let go, he rarely stayed in his assigned room.

He always politely asked the somber, embarrassed lady named Lulia Fame to move from her spot on the stairs so that he could go sulk about on the terrace. Empathizing, Lulia always let him through. Unfortunately, that gave him a perfect view of his old boss' watchtower. Remembering him being there shook him up bad.

His reasonable bitterness and overall hurt feelings had left him in choice paralysis for *3 weeks, whether to frame Habit or not. But either way, he couldn't do anything to face him again. Not after the trust he built with him was bruised. But the miraculous Flower Kid came in and cheered him up. That belief in Habit resurfaced. Being his assistant previously, he had the combination to the tower. He then realized that he still cared dearly for Habit and was concerned for his life, and encouraged Flower Kid to find his soft spot...and that definitely worked out.

Now, back to the present. A month later, Boris is nervous. He never even talked to Kamal once, in 2 months. 

(It's the 90's, you either call someone or you don't, really.)

His new therapist encouraged him to face his friend he was trying to avoid from fear of resentment.

Flower Kid and him were close friends now. They both gave each other advice, seeing his child self embodying Flower, more often than not, it would be them giving him social advice from their perspective. He would do anything to protect their smile, after they had put up with his infamy.

He was considered a caregiver by the little child's parents by then. Flower Kid kept the dark parts out of their trip, though. Habit knew he would have to tell the truth to them at some point, but not right now.

Flower Kid worked hard to make free deliveries, for all 22 Habiticians. Kamal's bouquet was planned to have arrived 3 weeks before, at the same time Boris resigned the 'Habitat', and abandoned it. He helped Jimothan Botch claim ownership for the lounge and aided all (with the exception of Kamal) previous employees for references as well; But Flower Kid wanted to get a bouquet so special that they had to do a bunch of chores around the shop to take 2 fancy bouquets. That was combined with all the other work they had to do for the other 21 "habiticians".

This particular delivery was going right to Kamal. After that, Flower just liked talking to him, so they would drink tea and hang out. And Flower Kid asked Habit to come with, to talk to him again and apologize. Habit really wanted to. He wanted to reconnect with him. Kamal was his only true friend before...he thought more than highly of him. Flower and his dearest Kamal had saved his own life.

And Boris was more than grateful for Kamal still believing in him, but despite all that was scared stiff of what his reaction would be to him right outside his door. After every bad thing he did. Even while already on his street, he tried to talk himself out of this, making excuses about his fears.

Flower was immune to his introverted objections, still maintaining their determination.

They knew it wasn't going to be as bad as he thought, for some reason. But they were so focused on helping their favorite people (Kamal + Boris) in the world that they forgot what the reason was.

Though, either way, that leads us to this conversation.

FC: c'mooon, Boris, you owe Kamal these flowers! 

[They tugged at Habit's coat adamantly. Habit is a bit of a pushover as a chaperone.]

Ha: I-I knowe, I know! But what if he's still not over it?! 

FC: He's literally da one who told me you're still a good person! But you need to convince him that's true!

Ha: Y..yes, okay...but, Flower Child...he was my only true friend before...facing him again, after everything he witnessed...every rude thing I said to him...I'm terrified of his reaction.

FC: I understand...

Ha: No, no, you know what's wrong with me, little one. He's only SEEN what's wrong with me.

How could I possibly get him to see the real me? At least, the 'real me' that I want to be for hi---others...other people.

FC: Well y'know. You gotta be true to yourself, Habbman. But the first step to him forgiving you is an apology.

[Habit sighs, somberly.]

Ha: I know...

Kamal, he just...knows the old me too well. He was my confidant for years...I enforced my ugly mentality of happiness, when he...he knew real happiness was never something that should be forced. That's what kindness, empathy is for. And he still had faith in me. He led you to me. 

A-And that...his empathy, his patience with me...um...he made me realize a feeling I never knew I could ever have. 

Ha:....

...A-A-And it's THAT THESE FLOWERS ARE sILLY, AREN'T THEY JUST GONNA WILT IN A WEEK???

FC:....

FC: Gee willikers, a week is still a while, Hat-man!

Ha: nO THATZ nOT WAT I MEANTE I--- 

FC: Nah, nah, I get it. He means a lot 'ta you. And you want to give him a better gift that'll last a lot of time right?

Ha, to himself, nodding at them: 

**[Sure.**

**sUre, wE'LL GO WITH THAT…]**

FC: Well I can tell you for sure that your apology will last way longer than the flowers. :>

As long as you stay true to yourself AND him! Got it?

He nods frantically again. Habit hides his face bashfully behind the bouquet in fear of what Kamal might think of his 'true feelings'.

Flower Kid, walking forward to Kamal's, noticed that he's frozen there. They go back to drag Habit by the cuff of his sleeve. 

FC: c'mon, sad man...

Ha: bokay

~~

FC: Kay, now Hat man, we're at his door. Take a few deep breaths...

Habit listens and does that.

Ha: Haaa, oKAY. L-Let's just get this over with! 

FC, whispering: [C'mooon, don't think like that, Hab! He doesn't hate you!]

Ha: [THAT ISN'T HELPFUL...]

FC: [ Otay, 'tay, sorry...but he's only still intimidated by you because you haven't cleared things up yet! Remember that. The flowers are just another kind gesture!]

Ha: [Right, right...]

FC: Ready?

(Habit reluctantly nods.)

Flower Kid knocks, and gives a friendly grin and a thumbs up to Habit, only making him more exasperated. 

K:...Oh, uh! Just a moment!

Habit can hear his pulse accelerating. He panicked that Kamal would probably be put off by him the moment he saw him.

Kamal then opened the door, and that stopped Habit's train of thought completely, and he concealed his face behind the flowers. 

Coffee mug in hand despite it being 1 pm, and wearing a robe over his jammies, his sleepy expression soon changed upon seeing bright bouquets blocking the afternoon sun.

K: W..Whoa! Flower Kid, and...flowers?! Aw geez, did you really come down my street just to give me these?! 

Flower Kid _nodded_ vigorously.

K: Oh, yeah, you did say you were vistin'! N'aww, geez kid...thank you! I...this is so sweet of ya! Oh, hang on...Dr. Habit?

Habit, who was super quiet but shivering nervously froze up again.

K: Hang on, issat you, behind the bouquet?

Ah, sorry, didn't see you there, doc! Thought you were one of Flower Kid's parents or something! Then again, *heh* really only Luddington, the lady from Jersey is taller than you. 

Oh, uh...hey Boris, you okay? I know we had our falling out. You actually convinced 'im huh, kid?

FC: Uh...!

Flower Kid nudges Habit with their elbow, to Habit's brief annoyance, and his flushed green face pops out from the flowers. He whimpers more. Then he leans a bit and hands over his mixed bouquet to Kamal heistantly, struggling in his mind what to say. Kamal gives a quiet smile to Habit.

FC: Yeah, he has a buncha things he wants to say to you. Heh heh. Arright Habb man, talk to Goblin man!

K: Ah, uh...sure, Boris! Uh, kiddo, that goblin bit was really a one time thing ;;

Ha: ???

K: D..Dr. Habit, um?

Ha: H-H-Hello, Kamal....

Uhm, right. The flowers were their idea. Y-You don't have to refer to me as Doctor, now, you know...And Kamal, I...I'm sorry. For, just about everything. Absolutely everything..A-All those times where you saw me in my absolute darkest hours, making you put up with that, I...I'm so sorry. 

Kamal listens intently, a gentle expression on his face.

Ha: And I know it'll take a long time for you to forgive me. But, I've kept you in the dark enough, and you needed to hear that. You deserve only good things, and in my own twisted eyes, I thought I was doing something right..right by you. I knew in my heart it wasn't, but I purposefully ignored it...

A-And all the other habiticians deserve only good things, too! Flower, they helped me finally realize that!! Just...you deserve the most good. 

Even when I insulted you..You knew only they were resilient enough to save me from myself. I-I've been such a fool! Especially to you, and them... And everyone else I've hurt... 

Tears drip down from his tall old friend's face. Kamal wasn't aware that he had so much to say...and he was really surprised to hear such sincerity in his voice that had skipped town for quite some time before. He was glad to hear it again.

K: Doc...

Ha: Kamal...I-I, thank you. Thank you, for still believing in me. I understand..that...after everything, you're still scared of me. But when you do forgive me...I-I hope we can reconnect. 

K: N'aww, geez doc...uhhh, heh...

I knew you still had a soft spot...I was wondering when I'd hear from you again! I forgive ya, Boris. Let's be friends again.

.... 

Habit's mind blanked. 

_**WHAT? JUST LIKE THAT?**_ He became extremely flustered in every way possible. 

Ha: w-w-WHAHUH I-wHAT?! HUH? WHAT DO YOU--? SO SOON? ON THE SPOT? MY DEAR F-FRIEND, KAMAL, IS THE CAFFEINE NOT HITTING, I????

FC: Hee hee! Why so surprised? ~ 

I talk to Kamal a lot!!

K: Hehe, yeah doc! I was wondering when you two would arrive. Oh, uh..See, the kid actually called a few weeks back...wondering if it was okay if you and them visited me someday of the week once they got enough flowers! Is like, a dollar per flower, kiddo...? Eheh, I'm not sure how their parent's system works.

[Habit's poor heart was going so fast...he could barely process this.] 

K: As you know, they'd been waiting on this for weeks. They were going all across town giving flowers to the habiticians! Yeah I'll admit, I was anxious ever since ya let me go, leaving without another word, afraid what you'd do...but Flower's been keeping me updated, saying how your therapist's helped you, as Flower kiddo was asking for free bouquets from their folks...I'm real glad to see you're doing better, Doc. Just like they said. 

Habit was relieved Kamal wasn't all that scared of him anymore, but super upset why Flower Kid didn't tell him this in advance! 

Ha: FLOWER KID?!? HE KNEW? HE KNEW I WAS VISITING?!? F-Flower kid, dear child, oh my GOODNESS, w-why didn't you tell meeee?? o-oh my...AUGH....! D,:

Embarrassed, he wipes his tears, falling to his knees, overwhelmed by the situation. 

K, alarmed: W-Wait, kid! You didn't tell him this?! That I knew he was coming over?!

FC: I didn't tell you?!? Ohh....gosh, I'm really sorry Boris...no wonder you were nervous outta your mind! I'm sorry to you, Mr. Boris, I really am!! I-I was so excited to see you guys talking to each other! You two seemed like such a power duo...

Ha: L-Little one...That's sweet..though...my goodness, next time, please remember to warn me about every single detail! Kamal, I'm sorry, again...I didn't want to start _**crying**_ on your doorstep!...This is embarrassing.

K: Aw, no, Doc...

Ha: aND YOUR ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD HEARS ME. Some strange, slavic, towering groWN MAN WITH TOUSLED HAIR, BAWLING HIS EYES OUT.

K: Nah, nah, r-relax Doc! My neighbors, they don't care, most of 'em are at work anyhow!

Ha: Y-You don't understand....if I had known you were okay with me being here, I- I would've asked to come in...and maybe I wouldn't break down like this...

K: Oh, Doc...It's okay...I'm happy to see you. Don't worry, it's fine...! H..Hey, uh...here, want me to getcha a tissue? 

Ha: Yes, thank you...

Flower kid, who's now at his level gives Habit a pat on the shoulder.

Kamal goes into the living room to his tissue box on the side table by his couch and back, then hands the box to Boris. After wiping his tears, Habit picked up that Kamal was oddly cheerful and more giggly than ever before...why?

Well, he was so concerned about Habit's well being even while fearing him and angry at him still at the time of meeting Flower. And out of the blue, seeing his truly sweet sappy self again just made him laugh really hard, with relief.

Ha: Kamal...? What, what's so funny?

 _Kamal started kneeling on the ground with him_.

K: Heheh, Sorry, sorry...I'm not laughing at you! 

I think I really missed you, Boris. I-I'm glad you're here again.

Ha: (He missed...ME? Why??)

Ha: Y...You..oh?

[Soon, Habit was giggling too...he got a big sappy smile, and his face started getting really warm too...he wanted to hug Kamal right there, but was worried about that being a bit forward...]

Ha:..I missed you too.

….

FC: soooo....were you two dating before?

[This comment got an extremely flustered reaction out of both of them. Habit looked like he was about to pass out, he was so red.]

K:.. _h UH ?_

Ha: O///O

Ha: 

_WELLTHAT'SMY CUE TOLEAVEFAREWELL NOWKAMALHOPE YOU LIKE THE FLOWERS--_

[Habit starts running into the empty street...]

K: Habit?! Huh???

FC: Waaaiit...I'm confused. I thought you two were like Jerafina and Lulia?? Like, lovey and mushy 'n all that…?

K: _**WH-** H-H-Huuuh????_ Flower Kid, no, D-Doc---Boris has never said he liked me in a romantic way!

FC: well, uh...he does like boyz.

K: Of course I know he likes boys, I've known him longer than you. ^^;

FC: Then...OH. Oopsie!! I'm sorry for assuming!

But...are you two in love?? 🤔

K: hH--W-Why would I tell you?? Kid, that's personal stuff! K-Kid, don't just blurt out stuff like that! 

K, now sweating: W...wait. Aw, CRUD. Boris doesn't know this street! He could be anywhere! Uh...should I go after him??

FC: UHHH, yeah you should! Can I go in the house?

K: AH, SURE?!? MIND THE MESS. I GOTTA MAKE SURE HE DIDN'T RUN INTO A TREE BRANCH.

FC: Okay, ga-luck! Tell Habby I said sorry!!

\---

_Habit, who had just run right into a tree branch, extending out from a neighbor's backyard, fell completely on the pavement. Luckily his voluminous hair and coat cushioned the fall. He was completely exhausted, and tired...tired of his hopelessness, tired of running, tired of his lovesickness..._

_He laid there, not only from the minor blow to the head, but from feeling like a total idiot there. He didn't feel like getting up. He was lost in his own brain._

_(It’s so easy for him to forgive me after a few weeks, when I haven't forgiven myself in years..it's easy for him, because he isn't me..._

_He still wants to be my friend..which is good. But...I want to be more than that for him...and obviously, that feels too quick. He just forgave me, there's no way I can say just how much I love him, how much he means to me, after I just apologized...how much I wanted to go back to those days, laughing with him..when he left, my only friend..I truly lost myself...and it was all my fault..all over my silly, stupid laughing gas machine..all over stealing the toothbrushes..I...ugh, but it's supposed to be okay, now, c'mon, Habit...He said he's happy to have me around...and...)_

Suddenly he hears quiet footsteps running in his direction. He realized the pathetic way he was laying on the ground made him appear he was more injured then actually was. He hears Kamal's voice again, and he's officially back to the present. 

K: YO, DOC! HEYYY, BORIS, WHERE ARE YA??

Are you okaay!!!

[Kamal then sees his large friend on the pavement, completely still. Oh, no!]

K: Huh--WHOA, DOC--BORIS! Agh, didya hit your head again?! Oh my god, are you okay??

Ha: *groan*

K: Oh no, no! You did! I shoulda told ya, the trees are like burdocks here! Y-You need ice?? Can you walk, I-I--

Ha:..KAMAL...I, I'm fine. I've just a tiny headache.

[Kamal doesn't buy at first, because of all the times Boris hit his head on the doorframe of his own office. Tall people problems..]

K: Grr! You said the same thing when you got a concussion! >:[

Ha: Noo, this time I'm just sulking. I like the floor....being *dramatique* makez me feele better.

K: O-Oh... 

[Kamal crouched next to where Boris' head was, hugging his knees from 'habit'.]

K: So you're okay, forehead-wise...? Just, still upset? That's why ya ran off?

[Habit avoids eye contact, and his face gets reddish.]

Ha: Y-Yes...but not from you, of course.

[Kamal immediately remembered what Flower said.]

K: Aw, it's just the kid's comment about us, ay?

[Habit closes his eyes and gets a grouchy frown.]

K: Eh, you know how kids are...they just blurt out what's on their minds. ^^;

They said they're sorry by the way...

Don't let it get to you, okay? I know your love life's a touchy subject. I don't believe anything that doesn't come from the source. :]

Ha:..oh...O-okay...!

K: Ya poor thing, running into the doorframe again...uh, well this time it was a tree branch to the face.

Ha: *sigh* Yes, I'm aware...and you knew this would happen, hm?

K: Have you MET you? *snicker*

C'mon, geddup tree man. Hehe. 

Ha: nyeh, i like it here.

K:....

...you're okay with gravel in your hair now? 

Ha:...On second thought, okay.

oh--oh no. I think I can't. I'm sore. h-help.

K: Ah, gee..okay, take my hand. 

[Reluctantly, Habit does. 

The comparison to Kamal's normal sized hand and his was ridiculous...

...and regrettably, nice to hold.]

[For a 5'6 'goblin', Kamal was pretty strong. He got Habit, at 7'4 back on his feet almost no problem, with a bit of a struggle helping him stand up.]

K: HOO, O-kay! BIT OF A CHALLENGE, BUT YER UP NOW I GUESS. 

[Habit was so grateful to have Kamal around, he'd done so much for him..and he didn't feel like he deserved any of it. But still, Kamal stuck around..and respects him even now. He wished he could say something important..but not right now. Instead…]

K: Phew. Okay...if yer okay to walk, and if you guys ain't busy, let's catch up at my place. That sound okay? 

Ha: Yes...um. Kamal?

K: Whassup?

Ha: Kamal, I..*sniff*..oh dear..

K: Aw, hey, hey...doc--sorry, Boris..please don't cry..It's gonna be okay, whatever's eatin' ya.

[Boris clings on to his hat with his hands.]

Ha:...W-Would you be okay with me, then?

K: Huh? Whaddya mean...? Of course I--

[Suddenly, with a face of stubborn anxiousness, Habit walks over to Kamal to hug him, in a protective hold…]

K: O-Oh...? Uhhh..?

Ha: Th-This is rather sudden, I know...Are you okay with me hugging you..?

[Kamal...he could hear his own heart racing. What was this? Wait, was Habit's heart racing too...?] 

[This strange, fuzzy feeling..it wasn't like anything he had felt with Habit before. Though, he gladly welcomed it. Kamal huddled a little closer to Habit.]

K: Y..Yeah, sure...More than okay.

….

Ha: K..Kamal, my dear friend...I've missed hearing you talk. You showed me a path that I was too blind to see..that your kind of smile was the real one I was looking for. A genuine, un-false...er, sincere smile, after pain and adversity. Adversity..pain, that I caused. This is something I wish I knew a long time ago. You proved to me another path exists. 

...I'm sorry, again, Kamal. F-For all the trouble I've caused you. If you didn't still have faith in me, Flower Kid..they would've never saved me. E-Even if I..would've deserved a bitter fate...

_[ **No!** Kamal yelled in his mind. **Why would Boris ever say such a thing about himself?!** The thought of losing Habit, and that he'd ever think it was fine if he was gone, that thought terrified him. That shocked him so much, his short temper was channeled into protectiveness for Habit.]_

_He knew, while being his confidant as well as his assistant, that something awful had happened to him. He never asked what, respecting his privacy, but he was always there to listen to Habit._

_The whole "Martha" thing felt pretty ridiculous now, as obviously, it wasn't really about that machine at all. But Habit's spiraling hopelessness, and his disconnect from right and wrong. He knew Habit made that entire machine by himself. Having a breakdown because of how long he'd worked at that machine, only for it to rust, that one event was a straw on an overpacked camel's back._

_It frustrated him for the longest time, how Boris had humiliated him, despite trusting him with his secrets. Kamal's heightened anxiety made him easily irritable...whenever he was anxious, his temper made him defensive, be it about himself, or his loved ones._

_Kamal, forgiving him now, mixed up the memory of their falling out. He thought Boris had fired him, but he misinterpreted that he actually quit. Maybe both happened simultaneously._ _In a "You can't fire me because I quit" manner. At the time he was a little too petty, and was losing sleep over it too much to remember. The argument was so heated, he repressed what had even happened, besides the insults that set off his temper._

_Kamal couldn't understand his unnecessary insults...he was aware Habit wasn't feeling great days before, and he became so upset and disoriented, to the point of forgetting basic hygiene._

_...And then that's when little Esmé Posiepocket, Flower Kid...came along and helped him brush his teeth._

_Esmé cheering him up helped him remember the good in Boris. What drew him to Habit in the first place. That, which he thought endearing, was Habit's soft spot. That's why Kamal still believed he could help stop Boris, and save him from himself._

_And he knew that stubborn little optimist, Posiepocket, the little flower kid, they were the only one determined enough to face him, because they found out the things that Habit had never told Kamal._

_A lily that made him smile. A lily that his abhorrent father ruined for him. A lily, whose seeds he thought he'd rid of all._

_Esmé grew that same fickle lily, from a stray seed packet given from another rebellious kid, Millie, that miraculous little gardener child._

_…_

_The month before, when Flower Kid interrogated a sinister mannered Dr. Habit...Kamal had run back into the nitrous oxide ridden building, prepared with the right mask, of course, and was worried for Flower Kid's safety._

_What might've happened to either of them, he feared. The windows in that building were thin. Either one of them could have been in danger._

_He got out of the elevator, and from behind the door..._

_Thankfully, he didn't hear either one of them in danger._

_He just heard Boris crying tears of melancholy...about a sweet little lily that Esmé had grown for him. He heard a certain kindness, a softness in his voice, that he truly hadn't heard in months. He was relieved to hear it. Boris flipped a switch, which ventilated the Habitat building of the laughing gas, and turned off the machine itself._

_Kamal felt something a little more than relief though. He was really anxious...but not from just all the trouble Boris caused, per se. It would be pretty hard to face him after he attempted threatening the lives of 23 habiticians, including him, but...When you're someone's confidant for a long time, you're used to hearing their voice. And yet, he felt nervous, hearing his voice through the door. It was really strange._

_Maybe it was his tone...it didn't feel too out of place, but Boris' voice hadn't truly softened in months._

_He felt light tears trickling his face...usually he was too overcome with apathy to cry. What?_

_And unexpectedly, he came to the conclusion..he missed his voice much more than he thought. It was reassuring to hear him speak in that genuine, kind tone. A tone of someone who just learned how to love the things of his past again._

_Standing there behind the door, dissociating from their conversation, he could hear his own heart beating faster._

_Why was he? His face felt really warm, too. Was his concern for Habit possibly more than he thought? Though, he was still a bit upset with him then, and now he heard Boris was apologizing to Flower Kid for something he did. So Kamal chose to ignore the feeling. Even so, he felt so frazzled from Boris talking. What would he say to him, if he saw him right there? He was scared for him, and still scared of him, but most of all...he was scared of that possibility. He wasn't ready then._

**_Ah, golly gee..._ **

**_….I can't stay here._ **

_He decided it'd be best to show himself out before Habit saw him like this. He needed more time to think on this. So he went back out the elevator and left the building before Esmé or Habit noticed._

_He had mixed emotions about all that, but at least Boris was okay now, it seemed._

[These memories, from the month before. This all came back to Kamal within seconds of hearing Boris' self doubt. Kamal wasn't ready to accept his own feelings, or tell him he eavesdropped their conversation, but he was ready to be real with him. Kamal knew Boris deserved to know how much he meant to him. And he was stubbornly worried about him.

Kamal holds Habit tight to get his attention, and he got startled, mid-speaking.]

K: B-Boris, don't you DARE talk about yourself like that…!

Y-Your family, you mentioned they did something that messed you up, right? They didn't deserve you. You deserved a second chance, and what did you do? You got help, Boris. You wanted to be better than them, by trying to help people out...and well, yeah, at first, you shut us out, and neglected how bad you were getting, b-but, I knew you were still there...I knew it was gonna take the very person who was rebelling against your words to get you back to reality...Don't you know how much you matter to me..? Y-You don't have to apologize anymore, okay..? I already forgave you. 

You deserve happiness, Boris! You gotta accept that!!

_With a face of bloodshot eyes, worn by tears and lack of sleep, Habit looked at his dear, beloved, Kamal...he was overwhelmed by his feelings, just so mesmerized. There was so much he wanted to say, but he was so at a loss of what to say._

_He couldn't understand what Kamal saw in him. Even with effective therapy, there's no way you can feel better immediately. Pretending you're all fine and good is never a healthy thing. And he doesn't do that anymore..the mere thought of doing that again traumatized him more._

_Through that charismatic persona he faked to all the habiticians, despite how long he'd kept it up, you could hear his pain cracking through. And he had planned to do something so harmful yet ludicrous to them, no matter the cost, claiming it revenge on the world._

_Only after he hurt Kamal's feelings, pushing away his only friend, he completely gave in to his vengeful thoughts on a world he believed was only out to get him._

_Luckily, it was because of little Esmé Posiepocket, who had reminded him of his innocent child self all along, who had stopped him before he was too far gone._

_And Kamal…he helped them get in, and led the others out. He knew if Flower Kid could help 22 people with their issues, then little Esmé would be able to save him too._

_He wasn't plagued with domestic childhood trauma, but he truly understood Boris. He was willing to forgive him for his wrathful behavior. He wanted to see Habit get better. He wanted him here_. 

[Even if Boris himself thought he was irredeemable, Kamal firmly believed he deserved a better life. Boris just couldn't understand his stubborn belief in him...goodness..was it possible to love someone this much? What he would give to be with him for all time…]

[Oh, how the years of guilt, and his previous malevolence toward all only added to his fears of unrequited feelings.

Despite it all, that couldn't stop him from wanting to embrace him, with a puppy-eyed face. ]

Ha: o-OH, KAMAL!..I-I...!

*snivel* _aA_ _AUGH!_

[Habit suddenly sobs into Kamal's shoulder, surprising him. Kamal had never been this close to him before...That made him quite a lot of red in the face. This was new...back when they were merely colleagues, and then friends, this never happened... But, Kamal didn't mind one bit.]

K: H-Hey..C'mere, it's okay...You're getting better, I can tell. I'm glad to be here with you.

[Kamal and Habit stand there, holding one another. Kamal consoles Habit as he cries, gently stroking his back.This goes on for a few minutes, until Habit's able to speak again.]

…..

Ha, muffled: *sniffle*..*snf* Ngh...Thank you, Kamal…

[Boris was resting his head on Kamal's shoulder now. This gesture really made his head spin, but Kamal still kept quiet.]

Ha:....Thank you for leveling with me. I really needed that.

K: H-Heh...it was my job to get you the things you need.

After a little silence of them just standing there together, Kamal speaks again.

K: Though, Boris...um...what is it that you want most?

Ha:...

For everyone to be happy. That's what I've always wanted. But now, I really want them to be. If I have to be in pain, then no one else should have to be either. 

Kamal suddenly takes Habit off his shoulder to look right at him. He gets super nervous by this.

K: That's great, Boris...But, what do you want for yourself?

[It takes a moment for Boris to answer, heart skipping a beat.]

Ha:...W...Well, I want to be better. To others, to myself...I want to get better. I don't exactly know how, so I follow the therapist's and the little one's advice. Healing from decades of trauma, uh...isn't easy. I guess I just want to enjoy life again.

K: Then...um, Boris..

I hope I can help you with that too, somehow. Heh, I-I, uh, I care about you, ya know?

[Awkwardly, they stare into each other's eyes. Their faces get redder, each passing second.]

Ha: …

...Haha...I hope you can, too.

[A minute later, they start walking back to Kamal's house.]

...

K: *sigh* We should really go back to my house, now. Flower kiddo must be wondering when we're coming back...oh GOD, I hope they haven't broken anything. That house ain't really meant for visitors...

Ha: I'm sure they'll be fine. They're a good kid.

K: I know, but like, sometimes the bathroom door locks itself without me touchin' it..it's the only reason I got bobby pins. I-I rushed out without warning them.

Ha: Oh DEAR, that's what you meant by that?? In that case, let's hurry.

K: dAH, CRUD! 

It turned out to be fine. Flower Kid apparently knew how to use the stovetop...because they prepared a kettle in the 20 minutes Kamal and Habit were gone. And they also had tea bags on hand. They were just prepared for anything, huh? So Flower poured them water in 3 cups, with their preferred tea, and they all spent the afternoon chatting for hours. Habit was already more comfortable than when he first arrived, Kamal was always good at getting him to feel more at ease.

From this point, Kamal and Habit grew closer together. After all, Habit had finally, properly opened up to him more about his past.

Now, the tricky part would be one confessing to the other…As neither party realized he felt the same way.


End file.
